


Uzumaki Eyes

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Fuuinjutsu, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Loneliness, Naruto actually finds out he’s in a clan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sarutobi is actually taking care of Naruto sorta, Strong!Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto-centric, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Will not follow Naruto’s logic, author loves the Uzumaki clan and will write theories about it, everybody gets development, naruto wears a blindfold, smart!Naruto, story does not follow original plot, the Anbu especially, uzumaki theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: What if the Uzumaki clan had their own Kekkei Genkai eyes? The rare frightening eyes that bring shame to the others Kekkei Genkai?
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Hiruzen & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	1. Uzumaki Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> This came up as a simple thought since I love the story and lore behind the Uzumaki clan. Then, I ended up writing this prologue to a not-so-thought-out- ideas in my head. Well, whatever.

Sometimes, Naruto wonders why he has to wear a blindfold. Ever since he was three all he knew was darkness and fabric over his eyes. He could feel things but not see things, and as a result of that, his senses are sharp as the strongest predator on the food chain. 

It was strange for Naruto. Why did a _normal_ boy like him need permission to see the world? Why couldn’t he be normal like the rest? 

Naruto, as a child, always asked the Third Hokage why he had to wear a blindfold over his eyes, so curious and angry. He wanted to see the outside world, wanted to see the beauty and color the kids in the Academy always yell out and admire in class.

Right now, Uzumaki Naruto, _thirteen_ , is bothering the old man with his same questions. 

“You’re still too young to understand the danger beneath those eyes, Naruto.” The Third Hokage said, his breath smelling like his smoking pipe. Naruto only touched his silk blindfold, while his senses memorized the room the Third Hokage resided in. 

“Is it because my _eyes_ are a monster?” Naruto asked. It was something he acknowledged long before. He figured since he was never allowed to see that his eyes were the reasons why the villagers hated him so much. His eyes were the monster the villagers feared. It hurt Naruto as a child. He did not know why the faceless villagers liked making him cry until he was running towards his shabby cold home. But pain molded Naruto to become mature, and he no longer wanted to start any trouble if he could not see the faces of disbelief and frustrations of the villagers who tormented him. It wasn’t fun. 

“Naruto,” the old Third Hokage said, “do you love the academy?” He questioned, changing the subject. Naruto only frowned at the shift of topic, “Yeah. Why?” Naruto grumbled annoyed, he only stomped onto the floor to show his frustration. 

“Do you think you’re good at Ninjutsu?” The Third Hokage asked. “I don’t know. I… I think I’m not good.” Naruto played nervously with hands, “I can't feel my shadow clone whenever I do those hand signs, and the people in my class always laugh at me. Old man, why do I keep getting held back? Why do you keep holding me back?” Naruto questioned with a grunt. 

Naruto’s been held back for three years at the academy and it’ll be embarrassing if he can’t graduate this year. 

“You keep having Anbu-san teach me taijutsu and I’m already at their level. My senses are good old man. I’m flexible, I’m strong, I have a weird tendency to use my body to drag people down with my body… Old man. Why can't you just let me graduate?” Naruto pleaded. It was true that he was very skilled in taijutsu, all Naruto did for his youthful years was a train with Anbu-san. 

Sometimes Anbu-san has a fat body and sometimes Anbu-san has a small body. Sometimes… Anbu-san had _boobs_. Heh, what a weird person Anbu-San is. 

The Third Hokage only chuckled loudly. “You are indeed the best taijutsu this generation has ever had, but Naruto, tell me, when you perform ninjutsu can you feel your chakra obeying you?” 

“....no?” Naruto whispered unsurely. He shifts his weight on one of his legs, and Naruto senses can tell that they’re in a library. He can feel the chairs spread across the room and the bookshelves glued to the wall. 

Naruto is standing on a carpet, and the old man is sitting on a fancy chair. Naruto sniffs his nose as an excuse to whiff the air around him, and he can smell that the old man must be reading a historical scroll. “Well?” Naruto asked annoyedly. The only person Naruto liked annoying was the old man. 

Naruto did not know the Third Hokage's face but Naruto assumed he was an old man since he could hear how his bones would crack, and how his breath smelled so much like what old people liked smoking. 

“Do you remember that time you were attacked by one of your classmates? When you were attacked by a ninjutsu attack?” The Third Hokage asked, repeatedly changing the subject. 

“ _Ninjutsu_? Old man? It was a ninjutsu attack? I didn’t feel anything.” Naruto curiosity answered. He remembered that day. He was getting bullied and mocked for wearing a blindfold at a young age, and as a result of the bullying, one of his classmates tried to use a ninjutsu attack on him. However, Naruto did not _feel_ the attack coming. He could sense the force and shift in his classmate's feet muscles and the dry sound of skin rubbing against skin to form hand signs but _nothing_ hit him. 

Naruto kinda wanted to show off his amazing fighting skills but Anbu-san said to _never_ attack anybody unless they attacked you, and nothing attacked him. So, Naruto did not attack much to his disappointment. 

The Third Hokage only softly chuckled. “Naruto, you are a very _special_ boy. So, _so_ special. You might become one of the greatest prodigies the world has ever seen.” The Third Hokage praised the blindfolded boy.

“Really?” Naruto’s voice rose in excitement. He barely got praised by Anbu-san. One day, Anbu-san would praise him, then the next day, Anbu-san would be the same as the hateful villagers who hate him. Naruto assumed that Anbu-san had an _identity disorder_. 

“Yes.” The Third Hokage confirmed with honesty. He had a small smirk on his face but the young blonde could not see it. 

“So why do I have to keep wearing this dumb blindfold? I want to see the world, old man! I want to see what’s bad with my ninjutsu! I also want to see how cool I look doing my taijutsu! I want to know how cool I look!” Naruto stomps on the floor in an attempt to show frustration. Naruto had a habit of showing body language since he could not express things with his eyes. But it was a smart move because his stomping would vibrate the floor for Naruto to sense his surroundings. 

“Naruto, do you remember that day when you took off your blindfold? Do you also remember someone using a ninjutsu attack on you?” The Third Hokage questioned, and Naruto’s fluid body movement stops. 

Yes, he remembers. 

He was… _around_ four years old and he was getting chased by angry villagers who loved tormenting him for no reason. Anbu-san was somewhere and Naruto was running in the village screaming for help and pleas. The blindfold he wore was a disadvantage for the blonde because he was too scared and too panicked for his senses to figure out where the hell he was. 

He ran into a one-way alley and was cornered. He could not see the villagers, he could not see the weird clicking noise that followed the villagers, he only felt fear in his body. And naturally, as a person who knows nothing but fear took off his blindfold as a defense. Naruto as a four-year-old thought his monster eyes would save him. Naruto did not remember that much after that. He could faintly remember how the dim orange light in the alley was beautiful, and the angry wrinkled face that belonged to a drunken villager was hideous. 

He heard _screams_ that came from them and weird… _noises_ and faintly seeing weird _liquid_ gushing from somewhere, but that was it. He woke up in a hospital bed with a _dry dry_ crusty feeling on his fingertips and darkness. Darn. Even in his sleep, he still sees darkness. 

“Not much, old man,” Naruto said with a slight tremor in his voice. “Are you gonna finally tell me now? You always keep it a secret! Anbu-san never tells me too! He’s always so quiet and all we ever do is train!” Naruto pouted, scratching his head. His long golden locks fall onto his shoulder, and his blindfold slightly folds. 

“Okay okay,” the Third Hokage hushed, “I’ll tell you what. In exchange for telling you why you’re terrible in ninjutsu arts and why you have to wear a blindfold for your entire _life—_ ” 

“Entire life?! _Old man—!_ I can’t do that!!” 

“ _—-I’ll_ let you graduate this year.” 

“Really?!” Naruto shouted out.

The Third Hokage chuckled, scratching his beard. “However, I also want to request something, before I tell you the truth.” The old man requested a little grimmer. “Okay! What is it?!” Naruto jumped in joy! He was so happy to finally graduate! He didn’t care if he took it the easy way out for once! Naruto just needed the world to know that he will become the world’s greatest ninja! 

“Tonight, Anbu-san will pick you up from your apartment. And you and he will go on a special mission—”

“Special mission?” Naruto cut in, tilting his head; his golden long locks trailed along. 

“—-Yes, tonight I want you and him to fight bad guys. Bad people who will attack our village at night and I want you to beat them up okay? And when Anbu-San says it’s okay for you to remove your blindfold, you do it. Okay?” The Third Hokage said, changing his speech for the youngster to understand. 

Naruto nodded, his long blonde hair waved around. “Okay! Okay!” Naruto was happy. He could finally show off his cool talents! He’ll get praised for beating up bad guys and nobody will hate him! 

“Naruto, you are one of the rarest shinobis the world has ever seen,” the Third Hokage suddenly said seriously. 

“What?” 

“It’s been a century since we had such a _rare shinobi_ who was naturally born with two _rarest_ Kekkei Genkai. And you possess it; out of all the millions of the babies born in your generation, you, _Naruto_ , possess the two rarest Kekkei Genkai abilities that could make people target you.” 

Naruto's heart dropped but at the same time felt excited. He was finally getting _attention_ at least? 

“Naruto, I want you to listen, you are no human experimentation. If you know what that means. But, the human body and ideology is still a mystery to us shinobis; we do not understand the morphing, logic, and breeding of it. We have our theories on you…and...” the Third Hokage trailed, staring at the blindfolded boy whose spiky blonde hair trailed down to his clothed breast. 

Naruto looked like Kushina and Minato; he possessed a weird physical trait to make him like a male and a female -- he was more on the feminine side though. 

“We have a theory that the Kekkei Genkai you possess is simply a nullifier. Witnesses have said that Ninjutsu attacks do not attack you or harm you, and we believe Genjutsu doesn’t affect you too. Although, we are still unsure about that. We don’t know where and how you inherited that ability. The Third Hokage claimed, head tilting to observe the quiet blonde. 

Naruto wore a black jumpsuit, (though he claims it to be an orange jumpsuit, which made Hiruzen roll his eyes because no way will he buy an ugly color for a child), Naruto’s hair was long to his chest and had a luxurious natural shine to it and was the color of the sun. Upon Naruto’s face, he had whiskers on his face which were off-putting to the baby faced boy, but what stood out from the boy from the rest of his classmates was his _black_ _blindfold_. 

It wasn’t tied to his head, it was more like a headband to cover his head while his thick blonde locks covered the rest of the cloth. Nobody knew why Naruto wore a blindfold. Many assumed he was just a blind kid, others assumed he was doing it for attention. All of them were _wrong_. 

Naruto possesses one of the rarest kinds of dojutsu the Five Nations feared: _the Uzumaki eyes._

Nobody could ever be told this. Naruto’s eyes were one of Konoha's top secrets. They were the rarest dojutsu eyes that were a bigger threat than the _Sharingan_. If other nations heard about the boy, they would not hesitate to kill the boy for his eyes. 

There were so many theories about Uzumaki's eyes. It was rare for a pure Uzumaki to have it. The Uzumaki eyes were always randomly chosen. It was the one and a million chances for a newborn baby to have it. The Uzumaki eyes were never written in scrolls as only _one person_ has possessed it. 

Uzumaki Mito.

Uzumaki Mito had written her theories on how it worked, however, the graceful lady was unsure about the dangers and the side effects of the eyes as she was the only one to possess it. She was a very strong woman who possessed the _Strength of a Hundred Seals_ , and the legendary _Uzumaki Chakra Chains_. It was unknown if she suffered from any side effects when using the Uzumaki eyes, however, in a historical scroll the only time she did suffer some side effects of the eyes was when she suddenly went _insane_. She had thrown her theories of the Uzumaki eyes into a pit of fire during her insanity period. It was unsure why she went insane. The eyes were too rare for anybody to understand the mystery behind it. 

Hence, why the Uzumaki eyes were never recorded into history. 

But on a scroll, the late First Hokage had briefly mentioned in one of his scrolls, that the Uzumaki eyes were the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. They had the color of a sapphire, but it was more than a sapphire color _—_ the color of the eyes defiled all the colors in the world and they _shimmered_ brighter than a pure white star. They were inhumane alluring eyes that attracted many humans, many animals, and many _unknowns_. 

They were dangerous. 

But that was all that was mentioned. Nobody _knew_ the dangers of it. The first Late Hokage had only said at the end of his brief mention that he wished eyes like those should _never_ be born again. 

However, Uzumaki Naruto, a maelstrom, was born with those rarest eyes. 

The Third Hokage swallowed. 

And Uzumaki Naruto had the worst ability all shinobi feared: a _nullifier_. Hiruzen was right to teach the boy how to fight, he was going to depend on that for his entire life. 

The only problem was _Danzo_ —that twisted man who cared for Konoha in his way.

The Third Hokage bit his lips. 

“Old man? What the hell? You got memory lost now?” Naruto grunted annoyed. 

_It would be now or never,_ the third Hokage thought. 

“The real reason why you have to wear that blindfold is that you belong to a clan. The Uzumaki Clan. It’s a dead clan now as they’ve been _massacred_ by the other nations,” the third Hokage spoke softly, “but, _still_ , you have Uzumaki blood inside of you.” He ended softly. 

“So, Naruto, I hope you can keep this a secret,” The third Hokage placed his wrinkly hand onto Naruto’s spiky head. Naruto only nodded his head. 

Hiruzen can feel the slight guilt when he realizes that Naruto may never be able to see how beautiful the world is. 

“The other Kekkei Genkai you possess is your clan eyes.” 

“What?” Naruto says with his mouth slightly opening. 

“We don’t know much of it. We don’t know the origins of it. We don’t know how you got it. We can guess it was just a random gift — from the heavens, or random selection; _we don’t know_. We only have theories. The only person who possessed eyes like yours was the late Lady Mito. But, know this, your eyes are a bigger threat than the last _Uchiha_ , Naruto.” The Third Hokage warned. 

Could the young blonde born into an era of alliances and lies be able to deal with all this information? Hiruzen questioned. If Naruto was born into an era of war, would he try to learn how his clan abilities worked and try to figure out how his Dojutsu worked, to help participate in a war? Hiruzen questioned again. He scratched his chin when he realized how cruel the thought of having Naruto, a mere boy to be put on the front lines with his dangerous eyes. 

Naruto is just a boy. Hiruzen finally conceded. 

“So you want me to use this ‘ _Uzumaki eyes_ ’ for the bad guys tonight, old man?” Naruto questions. 

“Yes.” The Third Hokage said with a regrettable lip bite. 

“There is…” the Third Hokage started, he dropped the ancient scroll on his lap. Hiruzen bites his lips when he thinks of something. 

“When you _graduate_ …. do you want to learn your clan abilities instead of going into the active field?” He suggested. 

Hiruzen had two paths for the boy to walk. 

One: _let him be a genin and let the boy use his hyper senses and fighting skills on the field, but it would only be a 50/50 on the boy surviving a battle._

Or, two: _let the boy graduate, then let the boy go into hiding to study his clan safety, then let him take the chunin exam._

Then, the rest, Hiruzen did not know. He only wanted Naruto to be a ninja. He did not know what to do with Danzo or the other nations. 

He had never dealt with something so troublesome as this. 

“Why? Is it because you think I _don’t_ —” 

“No. Naruto, you said you wanted to be Hokage— _the first Hokage who only relies on senses?_ ” The Third Hokage questions. 

“Yeah!” Naruto shouted. 

“There’s a quicker way to become Hokage Naruto. And if you learn your clan abilities, you can become a chunin; another way to climb up the path of being Hokage. In a few months, Kohona will host the Chunin exams where future genins like you get to show off your cool abilities, and we elders and supervisors decide if you genins are to be promoted up in the shinobi ranks.” 

“But I don’t want a quicker way! I want to take the tough way out!” Naruto complied with a stomp. 

“Learning your clan history isn’t _easy_ Naruto. Not even I can understand most of the techniques and writings the late Uzumaki’s leaders _wrote_. And I believe if you learn your clan abilities instead of going to the active field, you can take the chunin exams to show off your abilities; Naruto, you would be _instantaneously_ Hokage after the exam.” The Third Hokage offered a bit of a lie. 

“What’s this Chunin Exams?” Naruto looked up at the old man; too bad his eyes were covered by the black cloth. If it wasn’t there maybe the old man would’ve seen curiosity in those orbs. 

“Like I said: a path to climb up in the ninja world.” The Third Hokage repeated. 

“Oh…” Naruto's voice was soft as if pondering about it. “So if I learn my clan abilities instead of going into genin groups, I can show off my taijutsu, my dead clan ability... and my _secret_ during the chunin exam?” He questioned. 

The old man laughed. Man, it was easy to manipulate the blonde. 

“Naruto, not your secret. It’s too dangerous,” the Third Hokage warned with a head shake. 

“But aren’t I testing out my eyes' abilities tonight? You said it was a secret. ” Naruto questioned. 

The Third Hokage only huffed. 

“Okay… okay. I’ll graduate! Learn my clan ability! Take that easy Chunin Exam and then I’ll become Hokage!” The blindfolded blonde shouted in the air with hands up. 

Hiruzen huffed another breath. 

Uzumaki Naruto, a thirteen-year-old, who posses the _Kyuubi_ , _two rarest Kekkei Genkai in the world_ , and a _dumb gullible kid_. 


	2. Hiruzen's Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story.... may not follow Naruto's canon logic.

Naruto stands in his shabby apartment. He touches his wooden table with a finger and feels the rough split wood. He wonders if this table is brown. 

Naruto stands near his front door waiting for Anbu-san. 

_Uzumaki_. 

Naruto feels sad when he thinks about his clan. 

Ever since Naruto was a kid, he always thought that was a random name given to him. It was such a weird name to be called Uzumaki Naruto after all. The rest of the kids in the academy were either a Nara, Akimichi, Hyuuga, Yamanaka or a nameless clan. Naruto thought he was a nameless clan too, but _now_ … 

Of course, Naruto wants to be in the active field and fight for his life to get acknowledged by everybody but Naruto can’t help feel like learning his family origins is more important. He’s spent too long talking to nobody, but the Old Man for his entire life and the old man is always so busy.

If Naruto can find people who has the same blood with him, Naruto would prefer that then friendship. And Naruto is so bored, he talks to himself everyday, since that’s the only way he can keep with the emptiness in his chest. If he could find a family member like him, maybe he wouldn't be so lonely.

Naruto questions how his eyes became a monster too. Aren't babies supposed to be born with normal eyes? 

What made him so _different_? 

The old man said he had a kekkei genkai where he could nullify chakra or ninjutsu, so wouldn’t he be already a Hokage then? Naruto thought. He was skilled in his taijutsu, and he could beat up people's asses without his vision… but what bothered Naruto continuously after talking to the Third Hokage, was his so-called “ _Uzumaki Eyes”._

The old man said he didn’t know what the hell they were but he said they were dangerous. 

What an _unreliable_ Hokage. Naruto rolled his eyes under his blindfold. 

_Clack- knock-knock!_

Naruto runs to his front door. 

“Ah! Anbu- san! _He—_ ” 

“Uzumaki Naruto, we’re leaving now.” 

“ _—-Ah_ , okay.” Naruto can’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment. Yesterday Anbu-san was kinda nice and now he’s being a total asshole. 

Naruto wants to roll his eyes again. 

“I presume you can follow?” 

“Yeah yeah.” Naruto brushed his blond locks behind his ears. He zipped his jacket up ( _which he still thinks is orange_ ), and he follows Anbu-san's silent presence. Naruto kinda wishes Anbu-san made some little foot noises while they were jumping on the rooftop. 

It’s not like he was that bad at figuring out where Anbu-san, it’s just he always got distracted by his desire to see the world. Black is so ugly. 

With silent jumping, Anbu-san finally jumps onto land; dirt. 

“You brought Uzumaki Naruto?” A muffled voice calls out. Naruto can sense five people around them. Enemies? No, they can’t be. 

“Yes,” Anbu-san replied. 

“Then he knows what he's doing?” Another voice probably coming from the circle. 

“Uzumaki, you know what to do?” Huh? Why did that voice sound like Anbu-san? Anbu-San is standing right in front of him… but why did the person near him _sound_ like Anbu-san? 

Naruto can’t help but feel uncomfortable. Five Anbu-sans… they _must_ be shadow clones. 

“Uzumaki Naruto, do you know your position for tonight’s mission?” Anbu-san voice…but that’s not coming from the person in front of him? 

“Oi…. Anbu-san did you make shadow clones? Why do I hear you everywhere?” Naruto questioned. 

“..... Rat. Does Uzumaki think we’re only one individual?” 

“I assume so.” 

What? Anbu-san isn’t a single person? 

“Can we please just hurry up? The longer we stand here, the easier it’ll take for those Mist scums to sneak in.” 

“Rat. Make sure to inform Uzumaki Naruto.” 

“Understood.” Anbu-san (?) replied. Naruto felt the surrounding presence around him shift and disperse somewhere. “An… bu-san….?” Naruto hesitantly called. Naruto felt uncomfortable. 

From his youthful age…. he’s been thinking Anbu-san was just a single person. He’s been deceived. Anbu-san is just multiple people… Naruto can’t help but feel a little betrayed. 

“Uzumaki Naruto. Hokage-sama’s order for you is to listen to my directions. When the Mist enemies attack, wait until my instructions never move until I say, ‘now’. Until then, stay where I place you until you can remove your blindfold. Understand?” Anbu-san said. 

“...okay,” Naruto mumbled. Who should he call this person now? Anbu-san as usual? Naruto isn’t allowed to see and now he wishes he wasn’t born with monster eyes. He slightly wonders if he had parents would things change? 

Naruto did not know. Right now, he had to be a Konoha’s ninja. 

Naruto followed Anbu-san’s silent gliding until he smacked his face into the steel armor. “Oof!” Naruto nearly shouted, his feet thankfully landed onto a branch near him. His chakra controls were shitty as hell, so if the branch wasn’t near he’d probably have a broken neck from falling down a high height. 

“Wait here,” Anbu-San murmured. “Mm.” Naruto quietly hummed. 

He stood there in silence, with an awkward stance and he waited as Anbu-san said. 

He doesn’t know how long he stood there but… _wait_! 

He could hear it!

Naruto could easily hear the soft leaves moving! 

Enemies! Bad guy! _Bad guy_! Naruto's mind shouted. Naruto's heart began to feel light and cold. Was this fear? He wondered. His stomach tingled in anticipation and it nearly felt the same way he felt whenever he released heavy diarrhea out of his rectum. 

Naruto wanted to snort at the comparison. Out of all the things… Why diarrhea? Wait no! Shut up Naruto! Focus! Be the soldier to protect Konoha! Naruto scolded himself. 

As Naruto was chastising himself, Naruto stopped playing. The bad guys were near. No time to play. Naruto’s eyebrow curled in focus. The sound of quiet footsteps echoes through Naruto’s ears. 

They were near! 

Naruto exhales a shaking breath. He squinted his eyes. He wishes to see. 

“ _Now_ ,” Anbu-san said.

Tan's hands move to pull the flimsy black cloth away. 

* * *

Screams. Blood. Bodies. Minato. Kushina. Biwako. Konoha’s civilians. Tears. Confusion. 

Anger. Hatred. Evil. Attack. Uzumaki chakra chains. Minato’s death. Kushina’s death. Naruto’s sealing seal. Naruto’s birth. 

Hiruzen could remember the fateful night where the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. He could feel the Kyuubi's malice from the area Kushina gave birth to. He could feel its energy. It had somewhat of a presence like the First Hokage. Strong and powerful but _evil_. Hiruzen wonders if it was Minato who failed to keep the Kyuubi into Kushina. He also wonders if it was something _else_ that threatened Minato to release the Kyuubi. 

Minato was a strong man. What was the threat? Hiruzen thinks it was the Kyuubi itself. He pushed the demon outside of the village himself and it was strong, so strong but Minato handled it single-handedly, while he couldn’t. Minato used his teleportation technique and brought that beast chakra ball somewhere else. 

Then, he disappeared somewhere and restrained the Kyuubi down using Kushina’s sealing barrier. Curse those Uzumaki’s. They’re too strong for their own good. To this day, Hiruzen could only feel regret. Kushina’s barrier was unbreakable; truly taking after Mito Uzumaki’s abilities seriously. 

Sometimes, whenever Hiruzen is drunk — he wonders: how did he possess Kage’s respectable title if he can’t break down a barrier? 

He knows that he gains nothing thinking about the dead but he feels pity for Naruto. When Kushina’s barrier broke down, Hiruzen ran as fast as he could. His leg felt burnt in exhaustion, but he ran because he needed to know how the chaos happened. Kushina was still alive thanks to her genetics but Minato was dead, and their newborn child was still sleeping as if he’d never been disturbed by all the chaos. When Hiruzen ran to get Naruto, he felt chills when he touched Naruto. 

It was almost as if all his energy was nullify when he touched Naruto but still, he brought Naruto to Kushina’s barely breathing body because it was her child, _their child._

However, before any medical assistance could be performed on her, Kushina had only muttered _“take care of Naruto"_ before dying with puffiness in her eyes, and Hiruzen would never forget the unforgettable scene of the deceased married couple. 

They both looked ghastly, worn out, and _drained_. The two both had two giant holes in their stomach, and a noticeable trail of blood spilling out of those close lips. Kushina’s ketchup hair and Minato’s mustard hair had darkened. Their vibrant hair colors were dull and became an ugly shade of darkness. 

But one thing Hiruzen will never forget was the dead eyes Minato’s and Kushina's possessed when they died in agony and pain. Their bright blue colored eyes became dark as if the sun in their world had been covered by death. They looked like dolls, they looked so empty. Minato looked like he was sleeping, but the noticeable eye bags and the faint puffiness underneath those eyes were obvious that this man had been in pain ever since he sealed half of the Kyuubi inside of him. Kushina however looked worse, she looked like she was crying in her sleep and would _continue_ to cry in her eternal slumber until the pain in her heart was gone. 

Kushina’s eyes were very red. They were red like her red hair. Her puffy eyebags looked so swollen from the tears she shed for Naruto, Minato, and herself. Kushina’s lips were covered in spittle and blood, Hiruzen could remember seeing Kushina crying from the pain and the sadness in her heart as she wished so _badly_ she could’ve lived a life with her newly started family. The pain swallowed her and she cried for her two precious people to hear. 

Hiruzen wondered if it was his fault the married couple died so young and made him stuck with their child. Of course, he did love Naruto. He was just never good with children. He neglected Asuma when he was the only Hokage in the village. But aside from Asuma, Hiruzen did not have time for Naruto. He was busy being Hokage again and a newborn baby was something he could not take care of constantly. 

Nurses were scared to touch the _‘fox’_ boy, which led Hiruzen to pay the nurses more than usual to take care of Naruto. 

And when Naruto was little, he killed someone with those eyes. It was unsure how he did it. It was unsure if Naruto actually killed the person with a conscious mind but there was so much black substance everywhere. Hiruzen as he ran towards the scene of the crime could only think of one thought. Naruto sealed the nurse with his eyes. 

But how? How did Naruto do that? Hiruzen thought of Mito’s eyes, but he had never seen her in combat as she aged and became an old fragile woman. She always kept her eyes closed. 

Back then, Hiruzen only had the theory that Naruto could nullify people's chakra but he did not think much of it as Naruto was just a kid. But after the mess, Hiruzen forced Naruto to wear a blindfold for his entire life until that dreadful day Naruto killed ten villagers with his eyes out of fear. 

Hiruzen…. Would rather not remember. 

_He—-_ “Hokage-sama.” Ah, an Anbu report. 

Hiruzen's eyes opened and he stared at a kneeling Anbu. “The report.” The armed Anbu held his hands out to show a tied scroll. “Ah, thank you,” Hiruzen mumbled. He lazily grabbed the fragile scroll and opened its content. “You may leave.” Hiruzen orders, crossing his legs while he smokes his pipes. 

“ _Name of report: 183729AB_

_Anbu Name: Rat- 017_

_Anbu Rank: Dragon_

_Anbu Code: 27352810374617_

_Mission Rank: A_

_Content of mission: Destroy any outsiders outside of Konoha._

_Special requirements: Uzumaki Naruto joined the mission by the Third Hokage orders._

—-

 _Snake-183, Rabbit-193, Mouse-192- Dog-1937, Ox-122, Rat-017_ , and Uzumaki Naruto arrived at the suspected area of the arrival of Mist ninjas. The suspected area became a true hunch ordered by Hatake Kakashi. Uzumaki Naruto removed his blindfold at Rat-017 orders. Uzumaki Naruto’s eyes created a loud physical blast a minute after Uzumaki Naruto appeared to be concentrating on his eye's ability. The eye’s blast was strong enough to remove the surrounding trees between Snake-183, Rabbit-193, and Dog-1937. Uzumaki Naruto’s eyes created huge sealing-like characteristics around the invading Mist, who looked confused at the commotion. However, It appeared Uzumaki Naruto had lost consciousness before the large sealing characteristics could do anything. The mission ended successfully as _Snake-183, Rabbit-193, Mouse-192- Dog-1937, Ox-122, and Rat-017_ eliminated the Mist invaders. Their bodies were properly disposed of. No Anbu member was left unharmed. 

End of the report and signed by _27352810374617_.” 

Hiruzen eyes opened. Apparently… Naruto’s eyes can seal things? Hiruzen was unsure. He had never taught the boy about Fūinjutsu. He only taught him how to fight. Hiruzen knew the dangers of the eyes…. but this… Hiruzen bit his lip. 

Danzo. Danzo would want Naruto, or more so, want Naruto’s eyes’ ability. If the “Uzumaki Eyes” was such a rare dojutsu the world never knew about, it would be feared so quickly and Danzo would want that. 

Shit. 

Uzumaki eyes. 

The Uzumaki are known for sealing. 

And the Uzumaki eyes seem to seal things. 

Of course, that would make sense! But why does Naruto possess a dojutsu that only Uzumaki Mito only have? No other Uzumaki had ever had it. And there were never records of the Mito using the Uzumaki Eyes... 

But what about Kyuubi? Hiruzen wondered. If Naruto can nullify chakra, he should’ve nuffield the Kyuubi… right? So where the hell did Kyuubi go? 

Fuck. Hiruzen inhaled his pipe.

* * *

_— Do you like your gift?—_

….

_—Do you like your gift brat?—-_

… 

_—Don’t ignore me. Be thankful I’m talking to you now. I made you strong. Just the way I made Mito and Kushina strong.—_

…

_— I hate you know.—_

…

_—I fused with you now. Nearly the same way I did with Mito. That arrogant woman defied my power and yet had the same vengeful energy as me. Curse her and her mutated chakra.—_

… 

_—I wish I could’ve taken over your human body. It won’t be bad for once to have human skin for a while before I return to my original form. I wonder how fun it’ll be to taint your name in crimes.—_

…

_—-Stupid mutated charka. Chakra is just chakra. How does a brat like you possess mutated chakra? —-_

…

_—I should’ve killed your father while I was partly in control. I don’t know where the mutation happened, but he latched it inside of you.—_

… 

_—-I share consciousness with a human who doesn’t know respect. Why did I have to be stuck with a brat who constantly nullifies my chakra?—-_

…

_—-After with Mito, I should’ve been careful. Kushina didn’t have mutated chakra like you. But you did, and I gave you the fearsome gift that can slaughter the nations that massacred yours. Hey, brat? How about it? You can get your revenge with the eyes I gifted you, and then you can give up your entire body to me. Just unlock your seal. —-_

….

_—-This is why I hate Uzumaki’s. All of you became so different from the founder. A disgrace. All of you. You should be grateful, I’m not in my physical form.—_

…

…

..

…

* * *

Naruto wakes up.

“ _HEELLLLP_!” Naruto screams the moment he wakes up.“SOMEBODY!” Naruto screamed, his eyeballs ache and it feels like physical arrows of pain are jabbing down onto his eye sockets. 

“SOMEBODY! HELP ME!” Naruto screamed. His eyes! His eyes! Someone! It hurts! “SOM—“

“Naruto?!” Iruka?! 

“IRUKA!” Naruto screams. Is it really Iruka? “IT HURTS!” Naruto screams. It’s dark, it’s so dark, the jabbing pain feels like it’s pulsing in pain! 

“Naruto! H-... NURSE! Nurse!” Iruka calls out, he scrambles out of the room to bump into a walking nurse. “S-sir?!” The nurse says flustered, scrambling to look at the scar-man face completely. “N-Naruto! Help him!” Iruka blabbered those words. 

He made panicked hand movements to gesture the confused nurse to come in. “SOMEONE!” Naruto screamed loudly. His hands latch onto his forehead. He wants to tear them his eyes off! God his body hurts too! How old is he? Thirteen?!

“Uzumaki!” The nurse yells, she’s hesitant to touch the demon boy. Who knows what will happen when she touches the demon boy? “U-Uzuma-ki Naruto! Calm down.” The nurse said standing far away from the screaming blond. 

“What are you doing?!” Iruka shouted. How the hell could a nurse just ignore a patient in pain?! What the hell has Konoha become? “Naruto!” Iruka turned to the screaming blond, the blond had his eye patches over his eyes instead of his usual blindfold.

Iruka forcefully pulls the blond arms away and pins them down. “It hurts! It hurts!” The teenager yelled in pain. Iruka felt his chakra nullify as he touched the boy, he felt a little sleepy as he restrained the blond with his own body. “Nurse!” The scarred man yelled, “GO GET PAINKILLERS!” Iruka screamed at the nurse who only seemed to care about her safety. 

“U-... okay!” The pathetic nurse flees.

“Naruto! Naruto! Calm down!” Iruka yelled, trying to soften his voice at the same time. What the hell happened? One day, Naruto is at the academy and the next he’s at the hospital. If only the blond knew how worried he was for him. 

“It hurts!” Naruto gasps out as if choking. “My eyes burn! Iruka! It burns!” Naruto screams in pain. “... I know Naruto! Calm down! Breathe! You need to breathe!” Iruka tried to reassure. He felt so uncomfortable with the eyepatches on Naruto’s eye. Iruka did not know why the teenager wore a blindfold, but he didn’t care since Naruto was just a kid and maybe he was going through a phase. 

Maybe he just wanted attention like him when he was younger. 

But the patches on his eyes disturbed him. What did the blond do last night that causes his eyes to have eyepatches? 

“H-here!” The nurse appears, at a distance from the scarred man and the screaming blond. Iruka scowled at the nurse. “What kind of nurse are you?” Iruka couldn’t help but slip out those words. “I don’t know how you can just stand there.” 

“Sir-” Iruka snatches the painkillers from the nurse, ignoring the nurse. “Naruto, here.” Iruka softly said, pull the small teen to sit up. “Open your mouth. I’m gonna put painkillers in your mouth okay?” 

Naruto opened his mouth as Iruka placed a tablet of painkiller inside of the blond mouth. “I don’t have water so you have to swallow it,” Iruka says with a bit of apology. He should’ve brought water. Damn. 

Shitty nurses. 

The blond swallowed and huffed loudly. 

“Naruto?” Iruka softly called out. “‘Mmm….” 

“You okay?” 

“...’ think so…” he mumbled tiredly. “Why am I here?” Naruto coughed out. His throat was dry. 

“I’m… not sure myself.” Iruka ran straight to the hospital after the academy was over. The teachers did not know why Uzumaki Naruto did not attend today’s class. The only answer they got was an exemption excuse. 

“It’s just you're in the hospital and that was it. I came after class was over.” 

“Oh…” Naruto's lips slightly opened as if he looked distant. “What did we learn about?” 

“Just some simple chakra control…” Iruka mumbled, rubbing his hand on the blond back. 

“Oh… want to tell me about it?” Naruto asked. 

Iruka raised a small eyebrow. Naruto never wants to learn. “Uh… well it was reviewing the basics and stuff and mediation,” Iruka replied boringly. 

“Oh… okay,” Naruto whispers as if he was never in pain.

* * *

It’s when the Old Man finally gives the blond permission to see that he steps into the small library. 

It wasn’t very big, it was just an average square room. But the colors of the room were beautiful, it was golden and brown -- the wooden bookshelf near a wall had a burgundy brown color and the wood looked so polished. There were rolled scrolls on the floors, books into the bookshelf; it was a neat room. The colors were so elegant. 

So, gorgeous.

Naruto has never seen cozy colors like this. He takes a hesitant step into the dim room and takes a deep inhale. Naruto noses tingle from the dust in the air and the library smells ancient and tasty. 

“Nice….” he whispers to no one. He steps closer into the room, letting the guards beside the outside door close the door room. Naruto spins around the room with a smile. How long will it be before he has to go and wear that black blindfold? Naruto smiles again, enjoying the brilliant room colors. He circles the room so many times before stopping at a large tapestry of a torso view painting of a female with reddish space buns and a purplish diamond on her forehead hanging up on the wall. 

Naruto saw the painting the moment he stepped in but he was too distracted by the other colors around him. 

But now that he’s looking at it… t _he painted female on the wall is beautiful_. She had no eyes but looked like an angel. Naruto has never seen angels but Iruka has said angels were to be the most beautiful creatures mankind could ever see. And this was one of the most beautiful females he’s seen in his life. Maybe, too beautiful Naruto feels so insecure about himself when he hasn’t even seen his appearance for years. But other than the beauty, there was something about the painted women on the wall. 

Naruto felt so much authority and grace from the painted female. Naruto doesn’t know if the painted female is a real person or just a made-up person drawn for drawing purposes, but it was the lady’s sharp empty eye sockets, small frown, defined cheeks, and posture painted onto the scroll that gave off a royal vibe.

Although her hair buns pulled up to her scalp with some weird tags hanging down from her bun, she looked a little silly but at the same time, very professional and strict looking. How could the painted lady pull this off? Everything about her looked very clean and expensive. Her painted kimono was pure white and clean and her lipstick was red sharp. 

The thing that stood out from her was the diamond on her head. What was that? It was a purple diamond between her eyebrows. A tattoo? 

Naruto won’t judge people if they want tattoos on their body but it was weird to see it between someone’s eyebrows. What was the crystal representing? 

Naruto lets out a slight shiver. He observes the purple crystal on the red-head painted female forehead before he looks at her eyes, the area that kinda creeps Naruto the most. Yes, she was very beautiful from her face structure and body posture, but she had no pupils or any paint for her eyes. It was an eyeless portrait of the red-headed female, Naruto realizes. or maybe it was an unfinished painting that was hung for decor? The female was very beautiful even without eyes. 

And Naruto might have _imagined_ it while gazing at the eyeless female, but he saw two _teardrops_ trail down from the eyeless sockets.

The painted lady was _crying_. Naruto realizes. 

Naruto’s eyes widened. The tears looked real as it slowly rolled over the painting’s cheek as if it was a real living being. Naruto blinks and scrubs his eyes frantically. 

Haha? A crying painting? _Yeeaah right…._

Naruto looks at the painting again and there’s nothing there. No _tears_. No _wet_ trail. Yeah… Naruto must’ve imagined it. 

Naruto turns around and spots a skinny rectangle mirror near the door and he’s flabbergasted. 

Naruto looks weird. He looked very small like small...and…. he wasn’t buff as he thought he would look. His golden spiky hair was… long like a girl… and…. and…. _HE WASN’T WEARING HIS ORANGE SUIT!!_

“OLD MAN!” Naruto screamed in anger, but his anger disappeared when Naruto saw his reflection replicate his angry face. Naruto walked closer to the mirror and he squinted at himself. Naruto… was.. beautiful? Like the painting behind him? Naruto didn’t want to look at the female portrait. It made him scared to look at it again. What’s gonna happen this time if he looks at the painting again? Was she going to cry blood this time? 

Naruto shook his head. No more talking about the painted lady. But still, Naruto was unsure if “beautiful” was even the correct word. He didn’t know what beautiful was, but the way he saw his reflection Naruto would like to say he was beautiful…. like the painted lady behind him. Naruto did not care about the pronouns to be named handsome or beautiful. 

He had seen darkness for too long that the words to describe people in a feminine tone or masculine tone didn't matter to him. 

Naruto’s hand touches his skin, his eyes widen as he pulls himself to the mirror. He had whiskers, he had lips, he had eyebrows, he had eyes, he had a nose. Naruto trails his face slowly, following the bumps of his lips, his nose, his ears, and his eyes. He trails his soft face and touches the whiskers that adorned his face. 

Naruto giggled as he saw the mirror replicate the same action. Naruto didn’t look like a monster, but Naruto looked at his eyes in the mirror. His eyes… were _gorgeous_. Naruto could not describe the color of his eyes. He had never seen colors in his entire life — if counting black, that would be the only color Naruto knew. 

But Naruto’s eyes looked like a…. crystal. He’d remember Iruka’s tangents about how beautiful crystals were and how everybody should own one for good luck. And now, Naruto would describe them as a crystal. 

Other than that, Naruto did not know how to describe his face. There was nobody who could help him with something so vulnerable. The Old Man secluded him all alone. 

Naruto stepped back away from the mirror. He blinked his eyes multiple times before pulling away from his reflection. Naruto turned to look at the bookshelves. Naruto gulped. 

He didn’t know how to read. Anxiety buildup inside of him. 

What to do now? 

Naruto took a step towards the bookshelves and he continued to take a step forward until he was finally standing in front of the shelves of books. With a hesitating hand, he reached for a random leather book. Naruto held his breath. He did not know if his physical touch could cause something to explode. 

After a long breath, Naruto finally touched the book cover with his small hands. 

Nothing exploded. Nothing happened. Naruto was fine. 

Naruto exhales and pulls the book out. Naruto looks at the book cover design: “Uzumaki Origins”. 

“Oz...uz...Uzz- _Uzzmaakee_ … Uzumaki… _Orzz..Origin_ …..Uzumaaki Origins….” Naruto speaks with a trembling voice. 

“Uzumaki Origins,” Naruto repeats, thumbing the thick book cover. “ _Uzumaki Origins_ ,” Naruto repeats. Naruto plops onto the ground, placing the book on his lap. He opens to book to read the table of contents: 

Table of Contents: 

_The Founder of the Uzumaki clan…….pg.01_

_Uzumaki’s Red Hair……………………..pg.17_

_Early Uzumaki Clan Abilities……………….pg.20_

_The start of Senju and Uzumaki relationships ....pg.25_

_The Founder’s death……………………...pg-.40_

Naruto’s eyes widened. 

Uzumaki people had red hair? So why did he not get red hair? Naruto turned to look at the mirror where he was sitting, and he only saw blond long hair from his scalp. He timidly glimpsed at the painted redhead female. 

She must be an Uzumaki then. 

Naruto quickly turned to page seventeen. His eyes run over to the first sentence. 

“After the Founder defeated the Whirlpool monster, he consumed the flesh of the beast that killed many fishermen and innocent victims. Thus, transforming the Founder’s hair to have what’s greatly known to this day, blood hair of the Whirlpool victims blood.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. So his ancestors weren't born with red hair? The Founder ate a whirlpool monster and gained red hair? Wait. So How did everybody get red hair?

Naruto turns to the next page, trying to figure out how every Uzumaki person had red hair. 

Naruto’s eyes skimmed the entire page. 

“Although, as the other Uzumaki followers did not possess red hair as the Founder did, Uzumaki Aikido, the Founder of the Uzumaki clan, requested his deceased body to be served to his clan members to inherit his abilities and genetics. It was unknown how he had known that his followers would gain his abilities if they consumed his flesh, but it indeed did change the Uzumaki Clan characteristic to be known for their red blood hair.” 

Red blood hair…. 

Naruto felt… felt… like he’s lied too.

So was he really an Uzumaki? Or was he given a random name to hide that he’s from a nameless clan who died from the Kyuubi attack? No that couldn’t be because he had Uzumaki Eyes… eyes that all Five Nations would fear if word ever got out. The old man said so. 

So that meant he was an Uzumaki. But why did he not have Uzumaki red hair? Who were his parents? One must’ve been an Uzumaki… but who was the other one? It couldn’t be another Uzumaki because he would have red hair right now. 

Naruto pulled the book away and ran to the mirror. Naruto touches his long blond hair as he stares at his reflection in the mirror. 

Blond to blond. 

Long blond hair to long blond hair. 

Spiky blond hair to spiky blond hair. 

Spiky long blond hair to spiky long blond hair. 

So who were his parents? What was the old man hiding? One had to be an Uzumaki… and the other had….? 

Wait. Spiky hair. Spiky blond hair. 

Naruto’s eyes widened. 

Now, Naruto needed to know the answers because one time Iruka had said in a class lesson that the Fourth Hokage was known for his bright spiky hair. 

Naruto had bright spiky hair.

* * *

Naruto ran out of the room without his blindfold. 

The door slammed open. 

“OLD MAN!” Naruto yelled while being restrained by a couple of Anbu guards. 

Hiruzen eyes opened. Naruto didn’t have his blindfold on. “Naruto-!” Hiruzen ran instantly to the boy to cover his eyes. “Leave,” Hiruzen ordered the Anbu’s restraining Naruto. Hiruzen’s wrinkly hand was covering the blond eyes as they dispersed. 

“Naruto, what are you doing without your blindfold?” Hiruzen asked calmly despite his surprise. “My parents! Who were they! Tell me! Tell me right now!” Naruto yelled in anger. Hiruzen felt chills when Naruto yelled. 

It was almost as…. he had the same energy as the Kyuubi that one night. 

“Tell me right now!” Naruto yelled again, yanking Hiruzen's wrist away from his eyes angrily. Hiruzen's eyes widened, Naruto's eyes looked like they were sparkling - they looked like they could burst and kill the boy himself. “Tell me right now!” Naruto roared this time, and Hiruzen could feel the air around him becoming cold. 

Hiruzen had to do something before Anbus and surroundings Jounins would appear at the scene. “Naruto, I—” Hiruzen paused for a second. He feared what would happen if he told the same excuse to the blond who always asked for his parents' identity: ‘You gain nothing by talking about the dead’.

“—I’ll tell you. Just calm down. Calm down okay. I’ll tell you Naruto.” Hiruzen spoke in a loud tone for the blond to hear him while he was in a fit of anger. 

The crystal blue eyes glinted in distrust before finally calming down. 

“This time tell me calmly what do you want to know?” Hiruzen questioned already knowing the response the blond would give. Naruto’s eyes squinted as if angry or showing disappointment. 

Hiruzen felt like he needed to bow down to the strange authority Naruto oddly had with those eyes visible. Those eyes were indeed beautiful. They looked something like mankind wanted but could never get due to their impurities and greed in their hearts. They shimmered, they shined, they glinted just like gold. 

They looked like what Hiruzen saw during the days of war: The Aurora Borealis. It was a rare chance to see it, but he had seen it during those days of pulling up all-nighters to watch over his exhausted sleeping teammates. Hiruzen could remember as a teen that they were beautiful, and he would always question why the world could possess something so beautiful during a war of bloodshed and chaos. 

“My parents. I want to know my parents.” Naruto nearly grumbled. Hiruzen’s eyes looked at Naruto. Naruto’s face looked like an inhuman fictional painting - his eyes surpassed the term of what people called ‘beautiful’ and it had a sparkle which could be represented as a shooting star- just what were these eyes? 

“Come in,” Hiruzen pulled in the blond boy. He closed the door and made sure to lock with a chakra lock. “Sit down,” Hiruzen grumbled, walking to his mat chair. Naruto sat onto the mat and he glared at the old man. 

“That man. That person up there. Fourth Hokage. Why does he have similar hair as mine, old man.” Naruto pointed to a portrait of Minato Namikaze. 

Did Naruto figure it out? Hiruzen wondered, concealing his shock. “I'm waiting for an answer, old man. Tell me who my parents are. Is it that man? Fourth Hokage? If so, did he have a wife? Was it an Uzumaki? Why is my hair so similar to his?” Naruto demanded. 

Hiruzen could not look into Naruto’s eyes. Too much of Kushina and Minato. 

“Naruto.” Hiruzen spoke as if stating a threat that could potentially start a war, “what I’m about to say is another secret you need to keep quiet about.” 

“More secrets? Old man, what’s wrong with you?! My father is up there, is he? Was my mother an Uzumaki? Or was he an Uzumaki with blond hair and my mom had- I don’t know blond hair like the Fourth Hokage? Am I an Uzumaki? You said I was in the clan but how do I know I am? Why did you hide this from me? This was my mom and dad. My mom and dad- this was my parents. People who are supposed to raise me!” Naruto sounded like he was in pain. He sounded so lost. 

Hiruzen thinks it’s his fault for neglecting what Naruto needed the most in life: affection. But what can he do now? Distrust and the feeling of betrayal were already in the air. 

“Naruto,” Hiruzen called the blond name firmly. “Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, is your father.” Hiruzen felt like he poisoned himself. He always wanted to keep silent about Naruto’s heritage. He was alarmed at the possibility of other nations teaming up to target Naruto who resides in Konoha, and if word got out that would mean Konoha’s society being at risk. 

Ten thousand civilian life’s at risk over a single boy’s heritage…. 

“I’m the Fourth Hokage son? Then my mother is an Uzumaki. Wasn’t she? You said I was an Uzumaki. Did she have red hair like all Uzumaki’s have? Why don’t I have red hair too? Wait— So I do have a mom and dad. And you lied, you lied to my face, you always made those excuses to say that nothing good comes from speaking about the dead but look! I’m not-! I’m n-.. Why?” Naruto's voice cracked with tears nearly spilling out of his eyes. 

“You made me wear this blindfold for twelve years without telling me and now you’re telling me — my Father was the one who sealed the Kyuubi into me? So how did my mom die? How did-!” Naruto blabbered angrily, tears fullying spilling out. 

“You’re not dead. I’m not dead. You said these eyes were dangerous.” Naruto pointed to Hiruzen, accusing him. “If my dad is a hero then why did you give me a nasty apartment? Why did you leave me there to grow in a place of emptiness? Why give the hero’s son a bad place to live?” Naruto stood up, finally fed up. 

Naruto couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t. Is this why nobody likes him? Because of just because? Because he’s an Uzumaki? Because he has the Kyuubi? Naruto knows it’s so pointless to ask questions that would probably never be answered. 

But Naruto can’t help it. 

Is he hated because he’s the Fourth Hokage's son? Is he hated for killing the Fourth Hokage? Is he hated because he couldn't stop the Fourth Hokage from dying as a baby? 

Wait— “My mom,” Naruto mumbled, stopping his tracks. “So mom is an Uzumaki because I have her clan name as my last name.” Naruto’s voice sounded like he was talking to himself. “What was her name?” 

Hiruzen knew it was even more dangerous to say more but maybe he needed a reality slap to his face. 

A child’s darkness is the scariest thing humanity could ever have. 

Hiruzen did not want Naruto to walk in a path of darkness. Not with those eyes. 

“Uzumaki Kushina,” Hiruzen mumbled, looking at the blond’s small back. 

He saw Naruto's back stiffen before he easily walked to the chakra-lock door and walked out as if the door was never locked. 

Hiruzen gulps. The way Naruto could easily walk out was so different from the way Hiruzen hesitantly said Kushina’s name. 

So, _so_ different.


End file.
